Lethal Dose
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sequel to 'The Scholar and the Medic' After two years, Sasuke's come back to Konoha- and he's determined, to impress Himino, with his strength, and make her his. Unfortunately, it seems Sasori's got dibs on her- can Sasuke win her back? SasoOC lightSasuOC
1. Chapter 1

Lethal Dose

Chapter 1

(((( _Sleeping ))))_

The simmering darkness, absorbed all light, and destroyed it, with sheer strength in mass and size. But the faint light of the various stress-relief, parchment- yellow colored candles, kept the greedy and black nothingness that held no true form, within invisible boundaries.

She lay sprawled on her bed, her comforter covering various parts of her body, as she lay and slept peacefully on her stomach.

The darkness exerted a silent shriek of agonizing pain and fled, as the monitor of her sleeping computer flickered on, giving off an eerie blue light.

_'You got mail! Rawr!' _A small green lizard-thing on her desktop said repeatedly, in a white box on her screen, it held a letter in its little 2-D jaws. The box changed, opening the letter and showing the newly received message. She gave a low growl, pulling the comforter over her.The door to the room opened silently, on oiled hinges, as a little white hedgehog, poked its head in.

It scurried into her room, shutting the door behind it, running over to the computer desk and jumping up onto the top of it, where he computer sat, reading the message silently as it propped itself up on the keyboard.

'From: _UchihaSasuke _at _Yahoo5. hop_

To: _PuppetMistress109 _at _Yahoo5.hop_

_Hey Himino-Chan! I'm really happy that I finally found your e-mail address. Look, I don't know if you still hate me or not (You probably still do). But I wanted to tell you, I FINALLY, got away from the transvestite for the summer._

_I wanted to give you a heads up, about me coming to visit you. You're available still, right? Still living alone? Well, I'm coming to Konoha -by the time you get this, I'll be gone._

_B-But I'll be hangin' with you for the entire summer! Isn't that bomb?! Well, see ya soon, baby!_

_-Sasuke_'

The hedgehog snorted, going over to the computer mouse, and putting it's forepaws on it. It was well experienced, with using a computer. It maneuvered the little arrow, to the top of the e-mail, and clicked on the 'Delete' button.

'Click!' and the message was erased forever- well, after the hedgehog _emptied the trash bin_, it was. It turned off the screen once more, before running out of the room. Letting the female sleep- just for a little while. She sure as hell deserved her sleep, after all the hours she had been working. Yes- she most certainly would need her sleep.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

He stood outside of the gates that were pat of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as, Konoha. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, before walking in. No one would suspect him- he has entirely changed his look. But even at the glance of his clothes- even if they saw his hair- they would disregard him entirely.

He went straight to the apartment complex, his crush lived in, before he left. It was still standing. He smirked, walking to the stairs, walking up half way, before stopping, taking in the sights, bringing back partial memories.

She had rejected him- she had said he was too weak, and fainted easily, and she didn't like it. But he was stronger now. Surely, she'd accept him now, after she witnessed his strength, right? Footsteps, interrupted his thoughts, before a small voice called him out.

"Um- Excuse me, Sir, but, may I ask what you're doing here?"

He turned around, to see a girl, holding a pair of large, brown,paper, grocery bags, in her arms. Her long silver hair, went to a little past her shoulders, and she had pupil-less white eyes. A pair of boys, stood on either side of her, behind her. The one on her left, had wild white hair that went mid-neck, with black tips, and he had gold eyes. The one on her right, had black hair to his shoulders, a pair of slim glasses, a lip piercing, and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh- I'm, uh, looking for Himino Ikizawa." He said, turning to the three people. "Do you know if she lives here?"

The girl, who he believed was named 'Shilo', looked at him oddly. "Yes- my mother does live here. But she's probably asleep-" She sighed, slipping past him. "Come along then."

Shilo opened the door to the second floor apartment, immediately going to the kitchen, setting the groceries on the island (center counter). The black-haired boy, shut the door, before leaving to join Shilo and the other boy, as they put away the groceries.

"May I ask your name,Senpai?" She asked politely.

"Oh- U-Uchiha Sasuke."

She let out a gasp. "Oh my gawd! M-Mother said that Uchihas don't exist!"

"Well, they fuckin' obviously DO, if this guy says he's an Uchiha, and he's ALIVE." The white-haired male said, looking at the other. "What do you think- Erik?"

The black-haired male was behind him already, looking at his sweat band, which held the symbol of his clan. "Well- He has the Uchiha Clan symbol but- didn't Mother tell us, he got some type of crazy tattoo on his neck when he was little?" He checked his neck. "Hell, she was right-"

"Naw,way! Lemme see, ya nerd!" The other boy said, shoving "Erk" aside, looking at His tattoo. "Whoa- FREAKY KINKY, DUDE!"

"Sssshhhh! You're going to wake up mom, you silly boys!" Shilo lightly scolded.

"Hey, hey- go tell ma that her "Story Man", is here- in the flesh, dude!" The other boy smirked at Shilo, who frowned.

"Why me?"" Because mother likes you best- and we'll get grounded fo' sho'.""Ugh- fine- unload the groceries, will you?""Whatever"

Shilo went to a door and opened it, poking her head in.

"Mummy, there's a boy here. He's an Uchiha." Shilo said innocently, and quietly, then entire room silent, aside from the other boys putting away groceries in the cabinets and fridge.

"I won't want to see any "Uchihas"-" An unidentifiable and hardly audible voice said bitterly and sleepily. "-send him away-"

"He says, also, his name is Sasuke."

"Not now, love- I worked the midnight shift last night, and I didn't get back 'til two. Give me another hour."

"Alright-" Shilo withdrew, gesturing Sasuke over. She opened the door a bit wider for him. "You're really not supposed to be in my mom's room- but you'll have to be really quite for, like, another hour, alright? I don't wanna get busted 'Cus I tried to get her to cheat."

'Cheat- what?' Sasuke thought, before nodding and slipping in to the dark room, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lethal Dose

Chapter 2

(((( _Sleeping ))))_

She lay there- still- in her bed. She hadn't moved much, since her niece alerted her of an Uchiha in her house. Just when she had been so wrapped up in her cleverly weaved web of lies, it was like a spear of truth, and destroyed her protective web.

She had told them all the same thing, as she had brain-washed herself to believe. There was no such thing, as an 'Uchiha'. Just like there were no such things as unicorns or kirin. She groaned loudly.

She hadn't worked hard at all, to forget him entirely. She spent three months in deep meditation- just to tell herself over and over again, that Uchihas were 'mythical creatures' that they were 'extinct'. She made sure, to go to all the places where information of his clan were kept, and to tell the keepers, what to say to her children. She gave them pictures- told them to keep their mouths shut, act stupid, when the topic came into the conversation.

Unfortunately, they all inherited her cleverness. They'd begun to question her- about the few pictures she kept. The ones that collected thick blankets of heavy dust, in the back room. They demanded she let her skeletons, out of the closet. She refused. She'd do anything for them at all- except tell them what they wanted to know so badly.

Eventually, after an hour of procrastinating with herself, she rolled onto her back, and sat up, scratching her head.

"Ugh- friggin mornings thuck." Her awaking, slurred her speech momentarily, before it vanished. She groaned, holding her face in her hands, letting her fingers glide gently to her temples, before rubbing them slowly. She felt like she had the worst hangover EVER, going on. She growled, her arms sliding out from under her, resulting in her plopping back onto her bed.

She lay in silence for a moment, before she got up. and went to her bathroom. She flicked on the light switch, two dim light bulbs, lighted the room, so she could see herself in the long bathroom mirror.

And in the mirror, she saw Sasuke's reflection, as well as her own.

She stared at the Uchiha's reflection, letting out a wicked crackle, before smirking sleepily at the reflection.

"Heh- It's just a figment of my imagination. And it's just going to go away, after a nice, hot cup of mint and vanilla coffee." She said, flicking the lights off, leaving her bathroom. Something seemed to glow an eerie red, when she turned out the lights, but she mistook this as her mind playing tricks on her as well. But, before she could leave her room, an invisible force, pinned her to the wall.

Before she could register what was going on, a pair of warm lips, were pressed against hers.

Immediately, she flipped, and kneed her attacker in the stomach. They avoided her thoughtless reaction, and kept the kiss in tact, releasing her when they finally needed to breathe. Within a hundredth of the blink of an eye, they were thrown, literally, out of her room, before she slammed the door behind them.

"Now I HAVE to take a shower." She said, hurriedly walking back to her bathroom, turning the bath tub faucet knobs to get her water just right, for her shower. The water instantly, fled from the shower head, and down, like- well, like water should fall. She smelt her hair, before letting out a groan. "Kami-I have the scent of a sinner all over me."

She discarded her clothes carelessly, stepping into the shower. She openly welcomed the water that rushed to cleanse her.

-&- Later -&-

Sasuke, sat at the small kitchen table, under the kitchen window. Shilo entered the kitchen.

"Man, don't be doing that shit again, homes!"Yami yelled, Shilo turned on him.

"'Yami! Shut your mouth!'" Yami stared at her for a moment, before getting quiet. "'How dare you yell at our guest!' Is exactly what mom would tell you right now, but I'm doing it instead."She hissed.

"That's enough."A voice came, making them all look at the doorway. The speaker, stepped into the room, slapping Yami in the back of his head, making him grunt. "How dare you speak in such a disrespectful tone- and towards a guest, none the less! How disgraceful-"

"I'm sorry mom!"

She pointed down the hall. "Why are you still here? MISSIONS DON'T GET DONE THEMSELVES, SLACKER!" She snarled, shooing the teen out of the house. Shilo smiled at her.

"Look mother, look! I make breakfast!" Shilo said happily. The elder female walked into the kitchen on silent feet, ruffling the girl's starlight silver hair.

"Wonderful, Cutie." She purred. Sasuke swallowed, before standing up.

"H-Himino."

She looked towards the Uchiha. Doe brown eyes, took shelter, behind a pair of slim, black-framed, glasses. She kept eye contant with him, but a shocked expression, occupied most of her rough features.

"M.W.C. S.D." She said, her expression souring. " 'My world comes shattering down' "

Sasuke hesitantly smiled. "I-I've really missed you, Himino-" He looked her up and down, inhaling sharply. "Wow- you're grown a lot."

"Shilo- did you let thia HARLOT, into our home?"

Shilo flinched at her aunt's icy tones and her harsh words. "Y-Yes."

"good. You can show him out then." Himino said turning. "I have a mission at noon, so I'm just going to go back to-" she gasped in surprise, when she was pulled back, making her stop completely, her back colliding with some thing hard.

"I really have missed you Himino- Orochimaru doesn't like me talking about you, but I just can't help it." Sasuke told her, tightening his hold on Himino, unnoticingly crushing the air out of her lungs.

"Uchiha, I think I shrunk a bra size-" Himino hissed dryly. The struggling for a breath of air to get to her lungs, drying her throat.

"I've been training a lot. Because, you said, you didn't want to go out with someone, who'd you have to protect all the time. So I've been learning all these strong jutsus and training to the limit."

"Uchiha I can't BREATH!"

"I've done so many A-Rank missions- and a few S-Rank missions too!"

No response.

"Himino?" Still, he got no response, Shilo gasped. Sasuke looked down, and Himino had a dorky smile on her face, her eyes now spinning swirls. She'd passed out. "Aww, damn!" Sasuke said, dropping her. Erik, the teen with the glasses, caught her before she hit the floor.

"I don't care if you're a member of the legendary Uchiha clan. I will have no problem, kicking your ass, if you hurt my mother again." He hissed threateningly.

"Hey, how old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"17" Erik replied, setting Himino on the couch.

"Hold on- Himino is 16- Where did you come in?!"

Erik snorted, leaving the room, before Sasuke could get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lethal Dose**

Chapter 3

_((((Sleeping))))_

* * *

She thought she'd seen Sasuke. Terrible! All her cleverly made lies to hide everything- start a new life for her kids and herself- and now he had to come crashing in. Himino opened her eyes and he was- there- standing over her, worry on his face.

"Himino-Chan?" He asked. She sat up, looking at him. The kids had left. She struggled to sit up, resulting in him reaching to help her, but she put a kunai to his throat.

"I hate you!" Himino muttered, her hair covering her face. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I've worked so hard, and all of it was worthless! All that effort to secure my family- all for nothing!" Himino cried, her strength diminishing, the kunai clattering to the floor, as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. He ventured close and held her. She sobbed into his shirt. "You're completely terrible!" She cried. When she was done, she pulled out of his hold, appologizing. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He didn't respond, but soon pulled out. "Don't kiss me, traitor." She hissed venomously, looking away.

"Do you remember- how I told you I'd come back?" He asked gently, getting a nod. "Well, I've had time to think about it and- I want to marry you, Himino."

"No." She said without hesitation.

"Why not?"

Himino smiled at him. "Because- I think- you can do better than a monster like me." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Himino, I want YOU!" He pulled her into a hug. "I only want you...no one else will do." She lclosed her eyes half way. "I'd make you so happy, Himino- just- give me a chance." She put distance between them.

"Get out of that whore outfit, get some normal clothes, and THEN prospose- I assure you, you'll have a better chance." Himino smiled. Sasuke smiled too, burying his face into her chest, making her blush.

"I've been thinking of this day so long-" Sasuke said. "If you could do me a favor before your kids come home?"

"What?"

"Just- hold me. That's all I ever wanted- your affection." She smiled down at him.

"Then, sit up." He did and she made herself comfotable, sitting forward on her old couch. Sasuke got on his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head in her lap. Himino blushes slightly, thinking of him as a child- his frame stiffened by stress. "Relax, Sasuke- take a nap." She said softly, running her fingers trough his hair, messaging his scalp. He closed his eyes, gently drifting into sleep in her presence.

"I...love you...Himino." He admitted, before falling victim. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't lie- stupid Uchiha." She said in his ear, stopping the action of running her fingers through his hair, but his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She was a bit surprise by his strength.

"Don't stop."

"...hmph..." She snorted. "Fine." She muttered. Sasuke released her wrist, as she thread her nails through his thick hair again. His hand lay out of place, laying on the couch. She looked at it, stopping momentarily to stare at it. Sasuke wrapped it around her in his sleep, interlocking his own fingers to make sure the mistake couldn't happen again. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, laying back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. What the hell was she doing? Threading her fingers through his hair- in what world was she in? She looked down at him-

He looked so much like Alakrd- making her blush deeply at the memories. But she she looked back, the illusion had melted back into Sasuke, sleeping in her lap. She tilted, still running her fingers through his hair, to see if he had that adorable face Alakrd did when he slept. To her surprise, Sasuke's sleeping face was- if was possible- cuter than Alakrd's. She smiled.

She believed in reincarnation, but Alakrd...

She leaned over Sasuke, her hair creating a curtain of shade over the Uchiha, no longer running her fingers through his hair. She smiled at him- a sweet, blissful smile, she expected he'd never see in his life. She played with some on his hair with her fingers- too short to be compared to Alakrd's wild mane- but thick enough to surpass it in volume. She closed her eyes and laid back once more. She was entitled to a nap.

**# **Later **#**

Sasuke woke up first, looking up sleepily, seeing Himino, laying there. He looked down, seeing he had fallen asleep in her lap. He blushed heatedly, standing up quickly, bracing himself to get yelled at, shutting his eyes tightly. Silence. He opened eye eye, peeking at her childishly, as he stood there. She just- laid there. Sasuke went over to her, wondering if she was dead or unconsious. Her breathing was shallow and peaceful- she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself- he'd practice on other girls for this. He carressed her face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss-

"What the hell do you think you're going?" Sasuke shivered from the menacing tone, turning around. A red-head with stotic grey eyes, stood in the door way to Himino's apartment, his hand on the other side of the door frame, his free hand in the pocket of his black, baggy pants, adorned with chains, buckles, and zippers. "Get the hell away from her." The said threateningly, Sasuke standing up.

"If I don't?"

"It doesn't matter- Because I've already got her." They said, kissing Himino. Sasuke was confused, he looked neck to him- she was gone. He looked back at the red-head, a puppet carrying her, as they walked out. The puppet followed the red-head. Sasuke ran after them.

"Hey!" They looked back. "Who are you?"

"That is irrelavant." They said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Himino's boyfriend." They smirked mockingly.

"Oh really? Because I'M Himino's man- Sasori." They said. "Besides- I don't think her standards would sink low enough for you to have even the slightest chance." Himino stirred, opening her eyes sleepily. Sasori looked at her, grinning. "Morning, Babe." She blinked, dazed.

"Sa...sori?" She asked. "What the hell are you doing here? It's 11 in the morning-"

"It's 2 in the afternoon, Himino. Besides, we have a date, remember?" She closed her eyes. "I'll give you a minute-"

'WHAM!' Sasori went flying, as Himino stood their, her left arms out- as she had punched him. She looked away.

"Don't touch me- I'm hanging out with the Uchiha today- Sorry, Sasori-Kun." She appologized, turning on he heels to Sasuke. She walked up the stairs, putting her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down, and kissing him- right in front of Sasori, who stood on the ground below. She looked down at Sasori. "I'm beaking up for you- because I've developed a taste- for Uchiha." She smirked, licking her lips. Sasori stood there- dumbfounded.

"W-What did I do?" He questioned, as she smiled. "S-Stop smiling, damn it! I asked you something!" He yelled, using his chakra strings, to grab her, but there was a blur, that took the hit for her. She blinked, to see Yami standing there, holding the strings in his hand.

"Keep your strings- caked in the filth of your sins- OFF- my mother, dirt bag." Yami said, Erik behind him, pushing up his glasses.

"You're such a nuisence-" Erik said, before tapping him in the back of the head. "So- we'll get rid of you- together." Erik smiled, Sasori vanishing.

"Don't worry, mom, we got this mo' fo'!" Yami grinned, as him and Erik vanished to pursue Sasori. Himino stepped back from Sasuke, turning on her heels, and walking down the steps.

"H-Himino!" Sasuke yelled, hurridly trying to catch up to her. She looked back at him momentarily, before looking forward. "Remember- you said- you'd teach me the Orochi-Kiba?" She swiftly turned on her toes, as he almost slammed into her, hugging his neck.

"You will never be able to learn that move- until you can work up the courage- to lose what's most precious to you, Uchiha." She said sweetly, before attempting to turn, but Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from leaving him. She looked back at him, bewildered by his action.

"Tell me what I have to do." Sasuke told her sternly.

"You have to use your kekkei genkei- your Sharigan- on me." Himino said. "This technique- if you don't accept the terms of exchange, then its alright." Sasuke lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Now let go of me." He released her, and she left. Sasuke looked up, covering his mouth. He'd have to hurt...

Who could accept such a thing?! He wondered- who she had hurt- to get the technique. He ran after her.

**&% **Konoha Forest-Waterfall **%&**

Himino stood in the water, wadding in it, looking at her reflection. Sasuke watched. She looked around, before she covered her face. "Himino?" She uncovered her face. "I-I want to learn the Orochi-kiba-"

She turned to him, streching her arms, like she had been a human cross. "Fire away, Sasuke." He activated the Sharigan with great reluctance, and used it on her. She blinked, taking it in, before falling forward. Sasuke caught her, slippign and arm under her knees, and picking her up, carrying her to the shore of the small lake.

**- Sharigan Realm -**

_Himino stood there, looking around, all colors normal. "What- is this...?" She sat on a bed, looking to her right, her boyfriend, asleep, as she sat there, the sheets covering her bare chest. She got up and threw on some clothes, waking him. He was behind her before he knew it. He kissed her neck._

_"Good rest?" He asked in that deep, silky voice, she had long so long to hear again. She reached back, her hand on his cheek._

_"Yes." He purred, holding her hand to his cheek._

_"Goood-" She tossed him a pair of clothes. "We'll go outside today- There's a carnival in town- I know how you love carnivals." She smiled. He knew her better than she knew herself. He tied his wild mane of black hair, that went to his hips, into a ponytail, and grabbed her hand, smiling. "Let's go!" He dragged her out of their apartment, but she stopped him._

_"Alakrd, wait, my purse!" She said, making him stop, as she grabbed her bag, and then grabbed his hand, smiling. "Now, let's go."_

_The sun gleemed off his red skin, as they walked hand in hand, a hat hiding his demonic horns at his temples, that curved so slightly. He looked at her so lovingly, his black eyes shining. "I'll teach you, the Orochikiba today- ok?"_

_"No!" She yelled. "Don't! I- I don't want to lose you-" He smiled, touching her stomach lovingly. _

_"I'll never leave you- don't worry. If I pass, you still have our child- care for them as you would me, ok?" He said, smiling. "Ok- so- this is how the OrochiKiba goes. The exchange rate is a precious item= a dangerous technique-" He taught it too her- but then it happened. The ANBU popped up behind him, making Himino's pupils shrink._

_"Alakrd!" She yelled, shoving him out of the way, and taking a wave of posioned shuriken. She coughed and fell to her knees, making him whip around, as they threw another wave at him. He ripped the ones ut of her to counter attack them, and the shuriken bounced off one another uselessly._

_"Himino, are you alright?"_

_"You'd better- jet-" She whispered._

_"Fuck that! I won't!" He said, whipping around to fight off an ANBU and send them flying into a tree._

_She got to her feet, crushing an ANBU herself. "Don't defend me!" She snapped, killing another ANBU. They were done when all of the ANBU they had fought, lay on the ground. Alakrd turned to her. _

_"I'll defend you as much as I want!" He yelled, not seeing the ANBU in the tree. Himino got in front of him to take the fatal hit, but as a noble and a fool, he shoved her out of the way and took the impassible hit. Everything became inverted, as blood splattered on her clothes and face. The Anbu smirked- but soon died by the Orochikiba. Alakrd stood there, in front of Himino._

_"N-ngh-" He turned to her, as sword in his stomach, smiling. "I-I- pro-mised. I-i'd pro-tect y-ou." He stammered, smiling, before falling to the ground, as another set of ANBU appeared. Himino caught him, tears in her eyes. _

_"Al?" She smiled, "Don't fuck with me Al, come on, get up." He was silent and immoblie. Tears streamed down her face, as she continued to pitifully try to wake him up, so dazed, thinking he had passed out. She sniffed, laying his down on the ground._

**- Reality -**

A tear slid down Himino's cheek, as she lay in Sasuke's lap. He wiped her tears away gently, kissing her on the cheek. It'd be over in 24 hours- and until then, he was fine with continuing to wipe her tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lethal Dose_**

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke felt terrible, when Himino woke up from the Sharigan's effect, crying into his shirt. But after that, she smiled. "I'm happy- you had the guts- to go with what you wanted- and not let me get in the way. You pass."

"WHAT?! This was a TEST?!" She nodded.

"You were to defy even the most precious thing to you, to find what you really want." She said. "That's what I was told- when I was taught the OrochiKiba. So- I have no regrets." She kissed him on the head. "That's for putting me through the Sharigan." She got out of his hold, dusting herself off, before wiping the remains of tears away, smiling at him. "Let's go! We need an open space."

**&% **Konoha Forest **%&**

She sat on a rock, as he practice the OrochiKiba, not mastering it, as he didn't have a victim and was a bit grossed out by it. "I have to bite someone's neck, and suck blood?"

"After you use it for the first time, the blood entered your veins, and mixes with the technique, strengthening it, by pulling out and absorbing Kekkei Genkkei and other jutsu they know and use." She explained. "You might want to suck someone strong- because the stronger the first person you use it on- the stronger the jutsu."

"...Who did you use it on first?" Sasuke asked, catching her off guard. She looked down.

"...my boyfriend, Alakrd- taught it to me. I used it on him."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it-" She felt a warmth, looking up, to see Sasuke in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Will you be- my first victim?" He asked, making her snort.

"Dream on Sasu-"

_'Crunch'_

She couldn't move a single bit, his canines in her neck. The Jutsu paralized whoever it was used on, so blood could be extracted. He took a little- a ginger taste- she could feel a slight tug. He withdrew, a disgusted look on his face, a pair of huge demonic wings sheltering them both from the world. He struggled, swallowing what he had taken, with distaste and great reluctance. He wiped his mouth, , hands still on her shoulders. The wings vanished, but he stayed, leaning in and licking the place he had bit it, but it healed itself up. "Well, since you can't move." He kissed her- and he got slapped.

"I'm paralized until you suck blood, dipshit, not for a whole 10 minutes!" She snapped, standing up and pushing him away. "Blood doesn't taste so good- but for this jutsu, its a requirement. The taste will leave faster the more you use it."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"...I don't want you near me- you remind me of Alakrd." She said bluntly, walking off.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked.

"No! I don't want you to get killed-" She admitted, stopping. "Because- I- already called dibs on killing you. I don't want to be jipped anytime soon." Sasuke blinked- it wasn't a matter of love or affection- it was a matter of getting what she had rights too. "I thought I told you to change your fucking clothes, Uchiha. What will happen if that Transvestite comes over and tries bartering my own children to me for your ass, eh?"

"Then I'll protect you." Sasuke smiled, but she only looked down. "I'll get some normal clothes- ok?" She nodded, silent, the entire time they walked back to her apartment.

Luckily, Erik and Yami were home, so they mixed and matched clothing their mom complimented or said she liked on them, and let Sasuke wear them, saying he had full access to their wardrobes as long as he stayed. They took him out to get a ring- the two arguing over their mother liking Sapphire or black pearl, but Sasuke got an engagement ring with a white-gold band and a large purple diamond in it. He stashed the box in his pocket.

"Erik, do you know who 'Alakrd' is?" Sasuke asked, on the way back, Erik pushing up his glasses.

"He was my mother's fiancee, and me and Yami's biological Father."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by an ANBU squad- our mother was the sole witness. He was a demon- so I guess me and Yami are a mix of the two. But he was a criminal, thus, the reason he was killed-"

"What about the rest of the ANBU?"

"They dropped off the face of the earth- literally, they never showed up again. But- there was a report on it a while back. There were nothing but corpses- my mother was mistaken for one- until she got up and cried. But Alakrd was, I heard, a very dashing devil. Maybe you can coax my mother for details on appearance?" Sasuke nodded.

**&% **Ikizawa Residence **%&**

Himino had fallen asleep on the couch. Sasuke went over to her, gently shaking her. "What, you're tired?"

"Everytime I lose blood, I'm tired. I only forced it back years ago, so you wouldn't bother me about it." Himino admitted, sitting up. "What's up, Uchiha?"

"Um- what did- Alakrd look like?" She laid back on the couch.

"I forgot myself, until the Sharigan refreshed my memory. He had light, red skin and horns above his temples that were curved. Spiky black hair that went to his waist, and black eyes." She said, closing her eyes. "He was buff and had a lot of expressional faces he made- for a demon anyway- we don't give much expression. He was childish but handsome- charming and cool when the situation called for it."

"What kind of demon was he?"

"Shinigami." She said simply. "Anymore questions about my past romances, Sasuke?"

"When did you- um-" Sasuke blushed. "Well- you know- 'got down'?"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'm trying to ask you when you- um-" He growled, mentally telling himself to pull it together. " W-When did you- um- bang him?"

"When I had sex with him?" Sasuke nodded hastily. "A LOOOONG time ago- I'm older than I look." she said.

"Oh-" She sat up correctly on the couch.

"Anything else?"

Sasuke fingered the box in his pocket, debating. He sighed. "N-No." She shrugged, standing up, grabbing his hand.

"Come on- you'll have to sleep in my room, tonight, since we don't have a guest room and I don't want to ban you to the couch again- I'd feel- ugh- bad." Himino said, dragging him away. "You get to change in the bathroom, I call changing in the bed room..." Erik and Yami gave Sasuke a thumbs-up.

**- Later -**

Himino slipped into bed with Sasuke, who took her normal place, wearing a night gown and some panties. Sasuke blushed. "W-Why don't you wear a bra?"

"They're very uncomfortable!" She exclaimed, pulling the covers over herself, and turning to Sasuke, who lay on his side. "Where'd you get the Uchiha shirt?"

"I had Orochimaru make them for me-"

"Got an extra?" He pulled an extra night shirt out of his bag and handed it to her. She turned her back to him and took off the night gown, pulling on his shirt. The Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. She turned around. "How do I look, Sasuke?"

"G-Good-"

She smiled. "This shirt is really comfy- I wish I could wear a comfy shirt like this every night-" Sasuke thought about what she'd look like, if she was an Uchiha- if she'd still have that true smile she only showed to those who made her happy. But he'd seen it before- she wasn't human- but this didn't matter, as he sat up.

"Himino- have you ever- whated something so bad, you'd go to great lengths to get it?" Sasuke asked.

"You ask some pretty strange questions- but yeah." She smirked. "It happened once or twice."

"Hm." Sasuke said. "Mind if I lay on you?"

"Sure." Said said, laying down. Sasuke pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck, before falling asleep. She closed her eyes as well. _Stupid Uchihas. _

**&% **Out Side Himino's window **%&**

That cheeky bastard! Thinking he could take his girl and get the hell away with it. Sasori grinned sadistically. He had the PERFECT plan to get her back! It was brilliant! He vanished- he'd need to get started soon for it to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lethal Dose_**

Chapter 5

Giving up and Cuddling

* * *

The three stood in a line. "OK! Today is Chunnin Exams, ladies! And you're GOING to PASS this time!" Himino told her children, who sheepishly looked down, except Shilo who clenched her fists in determination.

"Yes!" Shilo squeaked, being it her 1st time in the Chunnin Exams. Erik and Yami, were going for the fourth time to try and pass. Shilo turned to them, looping one of her arms with one of theirs. "Come on, let's do our best, yes?"

"Mom-"

"If you don't pass-" Himino smiled at them both sweetly, Sasuke behind her. "Then- you'll never leave the house again. No friends- no girlfriends- no missions. You'll be seeing the sun from your window." They both shuddered, nodding, before vanishing off with Shilo.

"They are not Chunnin?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No- they're Gennin." Himino said, scratching her head. "I don't expect jack from them- aside from them being the best at what they wanna do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Shilo- wants to be a medic, Erik is attempting to become the next best Puppet Master, and Yami's handy with a piercing gun- so he wants to be a type of ninja that uses piercing guns. I don't know about Yami, but I think- they've got talent." Himino smiled back at Sasuke. "I'm an old woman in this young body- you still want me?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke exclaimed, making her frown, as she reached back to the hair clip that kept her hair under control, touching it gingerly.

"Interesting." She said, turning on her heels, walking past him, grabbing her bag from the staircase step, throwing it over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm going to a co-ed bath house. I got Yami to go out and get you a pair of clothes last night. Then, we have to go to this fancy dinner wearing Kimonos-" Himino frowned in distaste. "The want me to help with something- I completely forgot." Sasuke had only heard 'come on' and 'co-ed bath house'. Suddenly, Himino was in his face, and he only blinked. "Hell-o! Earth to Uchiha bitch!" She said, snapping her fingers, as he was in a complete daze over what he had heard. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his cheek, bringing him back to reality.

"What the hell?"

"I wear a C-Cup Bra." Sasuke blushed at this information, his eyebrow twitching.

"Wh-What?"

"Ok, we're in business." She smirked, taking his face in her hands. "I'm say it slowly for the retarded- We. Are. Going. To. An. Important. Meeting. Don't. Fuck. This. Up. For me. Ok?" Sasuke nodded, and she grinned, releasing him, pushing him away from her. "Hurry up. We need to be there by, like, 2. We've got 4 hours to burn." Himino turned on the balls of her heels, and headed towards the bath house. Sasuke turned and ran to catch up with her.

**&% **Bath House **%&**

Himino was already in the hot springs, when Sasuke stepped in. Himino leaned forward, dipping her hair into the water- getting it wet, before abruptly standing up again, throwing water into the air. She pulled out the hair clip, and her hair fell down her back like a majestic waterfall. Sasuke felt awkward not, in a co-ed bath with her. She turned to him, laughing a bit, seeing the embarrassed look on his face. "What's wrong? Am I hogging up the water or something?" Sparkles everywhere. Sasuke walked over, plucking the anime sparkles out of the air, hugging them to his bare chest.

"Leave some sparkles for the rest of us!" Sasuke snapped playfully, before she splashed him, getting his chest wet. The sparkles jumped out of his arms and hung in the hair, about him being wet."Hey!"

"You can have all the sparkles you want- because it's just your way of seeing things- not mine." Sasuke was about to say something, before there was a familiar voice.

"Sasuke- kun?" Himino looked away, acting as if she didn't know Sasuke, getting on with bathing herself., as a familiar pink-haired kunoichi, stood at the steps to enter the hot spring. Sasuke stared at her.

"Sakura-" Sasuke said, standing up, looking at her, speechless. Himino finished cleaning herself and got out of the hot spring instantly when she was done. Sasuke turned to her. "Ah- Himino-!" She walked off, leaving him alone with Sakura.

"You know- Himino-Senpai?" Sakura asked softly, before smiling. "I'm so happy- You're back-Sasuke-Kun." Sakura smiled. Sasuke contemplated what to do. Sakura WAS a bit average looking- and she was pretty- he could ask her out. Himino was a demon- so her looks probably came from the demon itself. "I've always- really, really liked you, Sasuke. And I was- um- wondering- if you'd go out with me." Sakura said, blushing, as Sasuke abruptly got out of the water, making her jolt.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But- I already have somebody I like." Sasuke turned back, smiling at her with the warmest smile he could manage. "But- if I'm rejected by that person- I won't give them up. So- its pointless to ask me out, 're nice and you're cute- but you're just not for me. I just home that- Himino will accept me." Sasuke ran off, throwing on a robe before going. Sakura stood in the hot spring in silence, before lowering her head- shivering in anger.

"Himino-San-" Sakura muttered through gritted teeth. "Is NOTHING compared to me! You watch, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura looked up,determination burning in her eyes. "I will show you, Sasuke! I'm better than her!" Sakura hissed.

**&% **Konoha Forest- Waterfall **%&**

"Why the fuck needs a fancy ass hot spring to bathe? I got all I need to take a bath right here!" Himino said softly, scooping up some of the clear water of the waterfall, in her hand. She smiled, drinking it, letting it slip down her throat. The irritating heat that was once surging through her body, was put to rest, when she threw her towel onto the edge of the small waterfall, and dove right on into the crisp and icy water. She emerged, shivering from pleasure and happiness. She always felt to- free- when she swam (Or went nude anywhere- but that must' have just been her.)

"Mind if I join you?" Himino looked over her shoulder, to see Sasuke. Pestering Uchihas. She looked away, as he slipped in.

"Get the hell away from me. Pesky Uchiha!" Himino snapped.

"Himino, I-" Himino vanished under the water, before reappearing at the edge, grabbing her towel, wrapping it around herself.

"Fucking go back to the Sound Village, Uchiha." Himino said, not looking at him. "Ever since you came back, you've caused nothing but problems for me. It's such a pain- fixing everything back up."

"Do you- really feel that way-?"

She whipped around. "As a matter of fact, I do!" Himino growled. Something just- snapped- inside of her. and what she had held back for so long- just- slipped out.

"You're a disgrace to all Ninja! Shinobi don't go and flee like little girls, when there's trouble. They-" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "THEY STAY WHERE THE ONES THEY LOVE ARE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD, UCHIHA, AND I HATE THAT ABOUT YOU, SASUKE!" Himino yelled, looking at Sasuke. "I don't care- if you think I'm the dumbest bimbo out there- or if I'm the center of your world, Sasuke. Because- you dropped off the face of my world- the day you walked away from everything." Sasuke just- stood there- dumbfounded by her confession. He asked the only thing that came to mind, when he regained his voice.

"Himino do you- hate me?"

Himino shoot her head. "No-" She whispered. "I could- never- hate someone like you." She blushed, bowing, shocking him. "I'm sorry- I just- don't think that gathering up the shreds of my damaged 'heart' would be enough to give to you, for everything you've ever done for me, Sasuke." Himino told him, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

**&% **Ikizawa Household **%&**

Himino walked into her room and shut the door, ignoring her children's prying questions. Himino smiled, proud of herself, clenching her fists, blushing. "I-I did it- I-I told him." Demons had trouble displaying emotion sometimes- and she'd just confessed herself to Sasuke. The feeling of a great weight, lifted from her chest. Alakrd would be happy- she was moving on. Himino went to her closet, threw on some clean under ware and a long night gown, before clicking on the light, to look at herself in the mirror. As soon as the light wiped the darkness from her body-length mirror, she saw Sasori.

"Hi there."

Himino pulled up a puppet to her defense form her closet floor, blocking his blows. She had backed him up into a corner- but he was over powering her.

"HIMINO!" Sasuke yelled, in her bathroom. Himino cast him a quick side glance.

"Get the fuck out of here, Uchiha!" She snarled at him, and Sasori leaped at the opportunity to get the upper hand, using his puppet as a distraction, he made his way to Sasuke, who brought out his sword. But Himino used another puppet to block Sasori., standing in front of Sasuke now. "Step off, Sasori. He's mine-"

"An Uchiha, Himino? You can do SO much better!" Sasori commented with a grin.

"If you want him- you'll have to take me too!" Himino snapped at Sasori, who smirked.

"Of course- typical Himino." Another pair of puppets, tossed Sasuke aside, and knocked Himino out, who fell forward into Sasori, who caught her. "Always leaving your back open and letting your feelings replace basic strategic elements. Grab Sasuke, Deidara, we're going home." Sasori's partner, nodded, picking up the knocked out Sasuke, before they both vanished.

**& % &**

Himino sat there, tied to the chair. She hadn't said a thing since she awoke to being bound to a metal chair, in Sasori's room, Sasori's partner, Deidara, in there as well. Sasori crouched in front of her, wagging a spoonful of food, in front of her. "Come on, Himino-Chan, eat!" Sasori handed the tray of food to Deidara to hold, as he used his chakra strings on Himino, to open her mouth, and he shoved the spoon in and pulled it out, closing her mouth. He released her, and she spit the food in his face in disgust- she must have found out he drugged it. "Fine- if you won't eat, at least say something- order me around- ANYTHING! I'm here for you!"

"Get the hell out of my face." Himino hissed lowly, glaring at him. Sasori smiled.

"Well- at least you said something." Sasori said, untying her, picking her up and setting her on his bed. "Comfy, yes?" Sasori asked, the bed squeaking under her. Himino didn't make eye contact with him. Sasori turned around, taking the tray from Deidara, and putting it in front of her. "You should eat something- recover your strength-"

'CRASH!'

She kept her gaze down, the tray clattered to the cement floor, remains of the clay dishes, lay amongst the laced food on the floor, the rest of the food, plastered on the wall. "I save you from making an ill-mistake, and THIS is how you thank me?" She grabbed him, pulling him down to her level, before shoving her nails into his heart container, making him cough.

"Let me the fuck out of these chains, bastard!" Sasori chuckled, kissing her.

"I don't think so, my darling." He purred, withdrawing Deidara handing him another Chakra-sealing chain, in which he now tied around her neck and to one of the bed posts, stepping back to examine his handy work. "I made those especially for you, Himino-Chan! If you try to take it off, it tightens!" He bent down, strengthening the chakra sealing handcuffs and shackles he'd put on her while she was passed out, recoiling when she hissed at him as kicked him in the chest, making him heart container almost come out of his puppet body. "Now, now- I know you don't like being chained up- but trust me, it's for the best! You don't need to be running around with some Uchiha to win my approval!" Himino lowered her head, and there was a sniff. Sasori bent down. "Himino?" He tilted her chin up, tears rolling down her face.

"Y-You're s-so u-unfair, Sasori!" She sobbed, covering her face, making Sasori jolt- never having witnessed her crying before. "I-I w-wanted to k-kill him first- but now- (hiccup) you're going to do it!" She said, before bitterly crying into her hands. Sasori hugged her- and so did Deidara.

"I'm so sorry! I thought he was your new boy toy, not your killing object!" Sasori said. "If it makes you feel better, I'll bring him over so you can say good bye to him!" She blinked- horrified.

"Y-You're really going to-?" Himino whispered in horror, making Sasori chuckle.

"Of course!" Sasori laughed. "What ever made you think I'd let some boy like Sasuke- a traitor to his own village- take you from me?" Sasori turned, smiling at her lovingly. "Don't worry- I'll be back soon, my dear!" He chirped, leaving the room, Deidara winked at her, before shutting and locking the door behind them glanced at her bindings, that made her weaker than normal without her demon. Then again- she told Sasori that the demon was elsewhere than inside her. Dumbass. Maybe- she could contact Shilo? Himino shook her head from side to side in rejection. How dare she think about bringing her children into this! She's be DAMNED if Sasori got his hands on Shilo (Who, unfortunately, took after her and had a slightly above average bust.) Himino reached up and stupidly tugged on the collar around her neck. It was sensitive- tightening apon the slightest tough, constricting her air to being slightly tighter than normal. Himino sighed, closing her eyes.

_Shilo._

**&% Chunnin Exams Arena %&**

Shilo gasped slightly, Erik looking at her as well as Yami. "What's wrong?" They asked, as Shilo closed her eyes.

"Mom's talking to me-" Shilo said softly. "She says- she's on a mission with Sasuke- and to stay home." Yami smirked at Erik. (Ever watched the movie Nightmare before Christmas? Shilo, Erik, and Yami are like the Naruto version of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, if you have seen the movie.)

"Sounds like a date." Yami sneered.

"Sounds like her keeping the fun all to herself." Erik smirked back. "She's probably in big trouble-"

"Should we get involved, dear brother?" Yami questioned

"We shouldn't-" Shilo giggled.

"BUT WE WILL!" They all whispered to each other, looking forward, smiles on their faces.

"Mother will be proud once we show off our new moves-" Erik grinned in earnest and eagerly.

Yami cut in with a sexy voice, "That even she'll get in the groove!"

"And when she comes to town-" Shilo said girlishly and cutely.

"Hell will rtain down!" They all finished their little 'Battle Cry'

"This will be so much fun!" Shilo smiled, jumping up and down happily. "But- I call dibs on first shot, you guys!"

"I got second!" Yami yelled, cracking his knuckles. "I'll hit the motherfucker with a personal wave, and then we'll be ROCKIN'!" Erik snickered, pushing up his glasses, arms crossed, locking down.

"Fools-" Erik cast them a side glance, filled with dark intentions and hidden excitement. "As soon as I use my Angel's Kiss, there will be none left over of the enemy for a second round!" Yami sneered at Erik sarcastically.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Shilo said, stopping their bickering. "We'll show Mom that- we can work as a TEAM- so-" She smiled up at them so charmingly and cutely. (Erik is standing to Yami's left and Shilo is standing to Yami's right.) "So- this calls for- the Star Summoning!" They both grinned excitedly, getting hyper on the mention of the very special event.

"SCORE!" The two boys yelled, high-fiving one another, as Shilo kept her eyes forward.

**"Shilo Ikizawa!"**The Announcer called her up for the next match,Shilo giggled, pulling on her gloves.

"Wish me luck, Boys! I'm going for the THROAT." She said, stepping up to the plate. "Make sure- you finish up your battles quickly! Mother is always so impatient-"

"YES BOSS!" They both exclaimed happily.

O O O

"Himino, look! I brought your little play thing for you!" Sasori said, entering the room, giving a leash he held a rough tug. "Hurry up, Uchiha!" Sasuke stumbled into the room, on chains as well as the leash. He looked at Himino, who was lightly panting from messing around with the collar. Sasori let Sasuke off the leash, and Sasuke stumbled over to the bed and fell down. Himino hugged Sasuke, before looking at Sasori.

"I'm- content now." Himino said. "I'll be happy to die."

"WHAT?!" Sasori demanded, this NOT being part of his plan.

"The Demon you're looking for? It's inside me." Himino said gently. "I've had children and I've said my peace. I can die with a smile on my face." Sasori looked heart-broken.

"You're- the Five-Tailed Dog Demon?" He said in disbelief, before grinning. "Nice try! But there is no witness from a single attack by that demon!"

"I'm a witness." Sasuke said. "She transformed twice- and thought I didn't see the first time, I was on her back the second time." Sasori's face turned red with anger.

"But- I don't-"

"Are you going against your orders, Sasori?!" Himino demanded. "Your suppose to capture the Host and retrive the demon- a process that kills the host, am I correct?" Sasori jolted. "I hate men- who can't get the job done." She said, giving him a serious glare, releasing Sasuke. "But- before you kill me- can I- get a wish first?"

"Anything."

"I want to go on a date- with the two most important people in my life." She smiled at Sasori. "My boyfriend, Sasori- and my best-friend, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori frowned, nodding.

"Where to?"

"The place where the Ikizawa compound once stood." Sasori nodded.

"I'll see what I can do- but Deidara might have to come." With that, Sasori exited his room after readjusting Himino's collar, so she could breath normally. When Sasori left, Himino adjusted Sasuke's collar, memorizing Sasori's movements as to how the trick was done, before she pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke was confused- until she explained that she wanted him to remove the paper seal from her collar, as she had already removed most of the paper seal on her shackles. He gingerly grabbed the paper seal with his canines, having to be super close to her to do so, and began slowly pulling it out.

"You think we have all day?!" Himino snapped in irritation. "Hurry up, I don't want to be Sasori's next Sex toy, ok?" Sasuke pulled more, getting it off completely. She smiled happily. "Thanks for picking up the pace- I still got some left on my shackles I think." Sasuke grabbed her wrist, lifting it to his mouth, pulling out the remains of the chakra seal. "Want me to get yours off?"

"No, I'm fine." Himino leaned in and pulled out the chakra seal for his collar anyways. "Why- are you giving up? What about your kids, Himino?" Himino was silent, and she sat back on the bed, looking away from him- ignoring him.

"Just shut up, Uchiha." Back to last name basis- damn. Sasuke sighed.

"You probably already know this- but- I really, really like you." He looked down. "Its ok if you don't care- ignore me-" she glanced in his direction. "But- I- gotta get it off my chest NOW- since you'll be dead tomorrow." She blinked solemnly. "I don't know- but I've heard the word thrown around a lot, and I'm kind of 'iffy' of whether it fits what I really want to say but- I love you Himino." She snorted, making him look up.

"I'm sure you wouldn't know love, if it came up with a bat and beat you senseless, Uchiha-" He grabbed her and gave her a rough shake.

"For once, stop laughing at me, ok?!" Sasuke yelled at her, making her shut up instantly. "Ok, so maybe its not meant to be, but I can seriously, see myself in some gay little house on some gay little meadow with you- maybe a kid- or not, cause you've already got kids. You've got issues, so does everyone else. You're a demon on the inside, who the fuck cares? So am I. You may still be hung up on your old guy- but its time to move on! Seriously!" He blushed slightly. "The only reason I kept myself going without you for so long, is because I knew you'd still be here when I got back! But- if you die- I'd probably kill myself too." Himino just stared at him, silent.

"Wow- that's-" He looked at her, hopefulness in his eyes. Himino looked away. "-that's a lot to suddenly hear." She sighed, grabbing the front of his shirt. "I'm not good- with affection- but if that's what you REALLY want, I'll grant your wish and show you some." She said plainly, "Be quick- God knows when that freak will get back." Himino muttered, before kissing him. His cheeks were tinged with a hardly visible pink, but he closed his eyes and took her face in his hands, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss by slipping in tongue in. Himino broke the kiss. "Hey, Uchiha, pick a number: 00,11, or 10." He sweat dropped.

"Um- 11?"

"Ha, you're gay." She snorted, and he sat back, laughing as she was. And I had Haka and Maka. And we messed up our clothes to make Ino and Sakura jealous. I remember that." Himino giggled.

"I get it now." Sasuke exclaimed, smiling- like he was having a good time. "When was the last time- we really spent time like this?" He asked her, grinning cheekily.

"When we were making fun of Orochimaru because we thought he was a transvestite!" She smiled. "Remember that? My boys were off training and got super strong." Himino went quiet looking down. "I know that someday- they'll surpass me but its ok because I know that the twins will be in good hands."

"...Twins?" Sasuke asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah- Erik and Yami are TWINS. They like to exaggerate their age, but they're both 16." Sasuke sighed.

"I thought you were like- 40 or something-"

"Actually, I'm 203." She said, bouncing her hair in the palms of her hands as best as she could, with the shackles still on her wrists. "I eat babies to retain my gorgeous appearance."

"Really?!" She slapped him in the face.

"Damn it, Uchiha, you're so gullible!" She muttered, blinking seriously, jabbing at him with an index finger. "Hey, smile for me, Uchiha- I wanna see something." Sasuke twitched, but forced the best smile he could, and she rewarded him with a relaxed smile. "I was right-"

"About...?"

"You being cuter when you smile naturally." Himino chuckled. "I'm going to bed- Night, Uchiha." She said, closing her eyes, snuggling up to the pillows on Sasori's bed, quickly falling asleep. Sasuke got up and clicked off the lights for her, before sitting back down on th bed, cuddling with her. She could wake up and beat the living daylights out of him for all he cared- but this was the last night they'd have to be together. He frowned slightly.

Last night-

Whoever thought everything would end like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lethal Dose**

Chapter 6

* * *

Himino hugged the bouquet of flowers to her chest tightly; the four of them at the charred remains of what was once the Ikizawa Compound. She stood in front of them all, staring at the two head stones, in the area. The burred rubble of what were once houses had not moved nor decomposed. Moss had slowly begun to consume the logs, as well as some small weeds. Deidara held his head lowered in respect, as did Sasori. Sasuke, stood there, confused, as Himino went over to the graves.

"What- happened here?" Sasuke wondered aloud, quietly.

"This was once where Himino lived." Sasori answered in a low tone, similar to a whisper. "It was attacked by a Demon who killed everyone, but Himino. She's the last one- just like you, Uchiha." Sasori told him, Himino at the graves. "The Demon spared her because she had hidden herself. It took her in, because all the women here married here- the Ikizawa Clan was a line of strong men- and she was the only girl. She had it bury only one person- the other-"Himino knelt in front of the grave stones, and parted the flowers equally, to the two head stones. "-Who really knows who that is? I don't."

"Um- do you know- what he looked like?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Not. I only know that he was assassinated in front of Himino-Chan- like her family- and he was a Demon." Sasori said, watching as Himino sat there. "She looks so lonely." Sasori suddenly nudged Sasuke forward, who took a step and glared at the puppeteer. "I'd go to accompany her myself- but there's the possibility you'll run (you little bitch), so you'll have to go give her company." Sasuke nodded, and went over to her, dropping to his knees next to her.

"You- ok?" He asked quietly, and she just stared at the head stones- one to her left, the other, to her right. She opened her mouth to say something- but no words came out. She closed her lips, and tried to regain her voice, as tears welled up in her eyes. She shivered, staring forward.

"Mizuki…He…" She tried to swallow, but her throat constricted from all the emotions, as a tear fell to the ground. "H-He died because he was trying to save me. And Alakrd too-"She muttered, lowering her head, clenching the cloth of her dress in her fists tightly, drops of water, falling onto the back of her hands. "I'm nothing- but a bad luck charm. That night- before Alakrd was killed-I told him I was pregnant with his child-"She hiccupped softly, not bothering to wipe away the falling tears. "He was so happy. That fucker knew it was coming too, that he was going to-" She tilted her head towards him, her bangs not covering her eyes. "I'm old enough to be your fucking grandmother, Uchiha- and you still won't leave me alone. I taught you that technique- and you still stick to me like superglue. I don't want to go out with you- because- every guy I've ever loved- dies."

"What about Sasori?" Sasuke asked, "Oh, yeah, that fucker's always been dead, so he's out of the question." She laughed, wiping away her tears. "Crying won't bring them back, and I'd look like a jerk saying, 'Forget them and move on to me'. So- stop crying- ok?" He reached up and wiped away a tear, scowling. "The Himino **I **know wouldn't be such a pussy and cry in front of any one, especially** ME**." He sneered, and she glared at him.

"Are you calling me a wimp, you little bitch?!" She demanded lowly, and he laughed.

"THAT'S my Himino!" He declared, patting her on the back. "Welcome back, Ms. I-Just-cried-in-front-of-someone-and-proved-I'm-a-hussy-girl." Sasori laughed, as Himino snarled, and jumped on the Uchiha boy and started beating the shit out of him. Sasori went over and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up.

"Now, now, my dear, that's enough." He said, before the ground started shaking. Sasuke stood up, as the ground cracked in half, swallowing the graves of the deceased, into the bottomless crack. Himino let out a scream, reaching for them, but Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped back. A claw shot out of fracture in the earth's crust, and grabbed Sasori's leg, slamming him into the ground. The impact's shockwave damaged his heart container as well, making him release Himino. Another claw shot out and pinned Deidara to a tree. The claw dismantled from the arm, and became a thick sludge that struck Deidara to the tree, and clogged the mouths on his hands. The damaged arm grew back its claw, which was dug into the ground to pull up the rest of its body. Sasuke went over to Himino and got in front of her, making him a human shield, if there was an attack.

"Uchiha, get out of the way!" She snarled.

"No. You damaged your legs when Sasori was thrown into the ground, didn't you?" Himino glanced at her legs, which held deep slashes in them, that she didn't even remember getting. "If I get out of the way, and this thing attacks you, you won't be able to dodge. And without your puppets, you're defenseless." He knew her like a book, and a huge sticky, black-ooze-coated skeleton, reared its ugly face from the crevice. It clacked its teeth, looking at Himino; red lights serving as its pupils, its empty eye sockets. It reached for her.

"Hi…mi…no…Hi…mi…no…" it said in a hoarse and raspy voice, pulling itself out of the crack. Sasuke stood his ground, putting all his weight into his feet, as the creature stood on its own feet, coming to a gruesome 7 feet in height. The skeleton trudged over to their position, gently moving Sasuke aside to get to Himino. It took her hand and then took the form of Alakrd, and smiled at her, kissing her knuckles lightly, now a creature of flesh, muscle, and bone. The first time Sasuke had ever seen Alakrd- and he took in his appearance fully.

Alakrd was, indeed, handsome, even thought he was a demon. There was a demonic reddish-pigment to his beyond ripped form. He literally, had a 16-pack going on. His wild mane of black-hair went to his hips, and he wore glossy, black leather. But his eyes- they were silver- similar to that of the moonlight. They smiled charmingly at her, hesitantly reaching up, and brushing some hair out of her face. They stuck out their tongue, some type of tattoo was stamped into it, and Himino frowned. Sasori squirmed under his confines.

"HIMINO!" Alakrd's head snapped in Sasori's direction, glaring at him. He got to his feet, leaving Himino there, frozen, and walking over to Sasori, stomping on his heart container without the slightest hint of emotion, as Sasori grunted and tried to brace himself for the following blows.

"Leave Sasori-Donna Alone, you brute!" Alakrd growled, running a hand through his hair, raising his right hand to Deidara, open-palmed, but they abruptly closed their hand. Deidara yelled, as the ooze hardened and tightened, the cracking of bones could be heard.

"Al!" Alakrd lowered his hand, looking at Himino affectionately. He turned, kicking Sasori away, as he moved over to her. They smiled, bending down to her, arms out, about to hug her. Himino whipped around, grabbing a kunai out of Sasuke's shirt, before turning around and thrusting it in front of her. For a moment, all time stopped, as the Uchiha sat there, behind Himino.

'Splech.' Was the sound of something hitting his cheek. He reached up and touched it, curious. Was that blood? He looked in front of him, and the creature stood there, bleeding from the mouth. Its body jerked, and it stumbled backwards from Himino, the kunai, embedded in its chest. Sasuke was confused.

"Go back to- where you belong, Alakrd." It looked up from the kunai and at her. "You don't belong here- and fix the ground on your way out." Flesh and muscle, melted into black ooze and charcoal bones. It stumbled over to Himino, taping her over her heart, bringing out a white piece of paper from her chest, with a dotted line at the bottom. It summoned up a pen, and signed its name- its signature imprinting itself into the ground, before everything dissolved. The creature itself, walked past her, the remains of the Ikizawa compound, gathered over the crack, building a shrine, over the crack, as the demon went back to the center of the earth. Himino got up and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "Come on, Orochimaru whore, we're going." Sasuke was still a little dazed from all of this, but, he quickly recuperated.

"What's going on?" He asked absently, and she spun around, pinching his cheeks, to 'wake him up', grinning madly.

"Time to hop on to the 'Sane Train', mother fucker!" She laughed. "We're going back home, retard. Pay attention!" He nodded, and she released him, walking away.

"Himino-Chan!" She stopped and looked back at Sasori. "Mind helping me?"

"No." She said icily. "This of this as punishment for trying to take me back. Don't worry; the slime will vanish soon- in a week or so." She walked off, Uchiha in tow, leaving Deidara and Sasori there.

~ Konoha- Ikizawa residence ~

"MOTHER!" The three yelled, running over to Himino, hugging her. "We thought something happened to you!"

"Nothing happened. Sasuke just got frisky." Himino smiled, and Sasuke sighed. "Oh! You all passed the Chunnin Exams?!" She said, noticing their Chunnin vests, making them smile.

"Yep, even Shilo-Chan!" Erik said. "She put up quite the fight. You should have seen her, mother. You would've been proud."

"Who says- I'm not proud of all of you?" She smiled lovingly at her children. "I'm ALWAYS proud, besides, you're my little punks." She said, ruffling Yami's hair.

"But we're not little!" Yami argued.

"Oh, but you are to me, smart one." She remembered Sasuke was still in the room. "Oh, yeah, Uchiha, when are you going back to the Snake Man?" She asked, and she blinked.

"Oh, yeah, um, funny story. I kind of- absorbed him." Sasuke sweat dropped, and Himino started at him.

"You mean- you ate him? Is this the sexual way or the literal way?" She questioned.

"I didn't eat him! He tried to take my body, and I- overpowered him and killed him."

"Wait a minute. I missed the part about when you'll be LEAVING my house." Himino hissed. "No way are you staying longer, Sasugay."

"Aww- come on, Himino!" Sasuke said. "I'll help financially."

"Um, no thanks, I got my kids and myself. But- well- I guess you can rent out the apartment across the street. I own that complex too…" She said, scratching the back of her neck. "Meaning you'll have to get a job- that will require paperwork and background history. Once they find out you're 'Sasuke Uchiha', we're all fucked. So that's a problem."

"Mother, can't we just give him a new identity?"

"It's not worth it. If we're found out that we're giving him shelter-" Himino sighed. "Damn it, Uchiha, you always bring me fucking problems. And THEN I suppose you want me to give you and your posse', a place to hide out." Himino closed her eyes, as Sasuke stood there. "Erik, be a love and make me some tea."

"That would be great…" He said, and she walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down. There was silence for several minutes, aside from the whistling of the Tea Kettle, and the sound of the warm liquid being poured in a cup and served to Himino. She blew on it gently, looking at it.

"Kids, take a walk. Adults got to talk." She said simply, and the three bowed, leaving. "Grab some tea and take a seat. I'm not going to debate- but I'd like to at least know a little more about your situation, so we can- POSSIBLY- work something out." She said, and Sasuke did so, sitting across from her. "I hope you realize- I'm already in a dangerous situation. Sasori, Deidara." She laughed a carefree laugh. "I'm always involved with criminals!"

"If you knew- I was a criminal- who did you not kick me out?" Himino glanced up at Sasuke, who sat there solemnly. He looked at his own tea. "You could have- ousted me from your home- but you did nothing of the sort." Himino snorted.

"It's because you and me got _history, _Uchiha. If we have history- I can't oust you. You haven't seen me for a little over 4 years…"

"I love you, Himino." Sasuke said, and she abruptly stood up, looking at the refrigerator.

"You know, I think we need some cake with this bitter tea!" She said, completely ignoring him. Sasuke turned around in his chair, looking at her, as she bent over to reach a lower shelf in her fridge. "Stop looking at my ass, Uchiha –vein-."

"Why do you ignore me? I know you heard me, and I'd at least like a response, Himino!"

"I think- 'love' is thrown around too much, nowadays." She set a roll cake on the table. "I like you, Sasuke, but I won't say I love you. Because- every time I say that, someone gets hurt. And- I don't want to be waiting beside the Great Sasuke Uchiha's bed." He blinked, watching her take her seat across from him, handing him a fork, before taking a bite out of the roll cake with her own fork. "Erik made this- he's gotten so handy with the baking utensils. He wants to be a Pastry Chef- but I told him we'll have to become a Jounin first. Such talent…" Sasuke took a bite and shuddered. "Something wrong?"

"Too…sweet…" Sasuke muttered, and she laughed.

"That's right! I totally forgot. You're not fond of sweet things, are you?" She took the plate and pulled it towards her, picking up another piece with her fork, taunting him my waving it in his face. "You're such a bad boy! No need to push yourself, now, Uchiha." She felt warmth on her hand, and looked his way, his hands around the one that held the fork. He withdrew, having taken the bite from the fork, and looked at her.

"Who ever said- I was pushing myself?" He asked slyly, and she took her fork back, and threw it into the sink, next to the fridge, on the other side of the small kitchen.

"Now, I have to get a new fork, and to do that, I have to get UP." She growled hatefully, and he got up, and retrieved another fork for her, handing it to her. He even went as far as to get another piece of the cake on her fork and feed it to her. She accepted, and took the fork. "Ah- this is nice- I can't remember the last time we did something peaceful together- oh yeah- we **never did**." Sasuke grinned.

"I hope we can do this more often." Sasuke said. "I'm more than happy to abandon my team for you. Anyways, would it be alright if Team Hawk stayed in your apartment complex- I'll stay here-"

"You have a girl on your team- she'll come here early to see you and will want to move in. You can stay with them. I have all the protection I need." She smiled sweetly at him. "Because MY KIDS actually passed the CHUNNIN EXAMS." Sasuke smiled back.

"Well, Orochimaru attacked Konoha, and the Exams were CANCELLED."

"So? You're still a gennin."

"So are you."

"Nope, after I recovered, I took the test and passed. I'm Jounin. I'm higher-ranked than you." She poked him in the forehead, smiling gently. "But- its ok, we're not even the same age." She leaned back in her chair, the back of the chair, resting against the wall behind her, the window above her chair open ever so slightly. "I'll let you stay over there- but you got to pay rent, understand? Or, instead, you can work in the pet shop. And- I want to meet your team members." She said, getting down to business.

"You're conning me for money?"

"No, if you're going to stay at the complex, you got to pay. I'll give you a month free- to play it by ear, but after that, you're paying."

"Himino?"

"Hm?"

"Will you take me on a- um- 'trial run'?" Sasuke asked, a faint pink of his cheeks, and she gave him a lame expression.

"What are you, a machine? There are no such things as 'trials'." Sasuke blinked in surprise at how blunt she was, and was horrified when she said, "Grow the fuck up, Uchiha."

"I have grown up! I'm stronger than I use to be! Faster than the average ninja! Smarter than any one before me!" He proclaimed, on his feet, slamming his hand on the table, shaking it. She glared up at him, after she saved the roll cake from falling, setting it on the table and continuing eating.

"So loud…" She muttered, closing her eyes. "Quite down…"

"I'm better for you than Alakrd was!" She glared at him with icy hatred.

"I told you, not to speak that way-"

"I'm not going to give up just because you don't like me the way I am!" He yelled, suddenly, Himino was up in his face. She grabbed him by the throat, her grip tightening, constricting his breathing severely.

"You're so bloody loud, Uchiha. " She muttered, looking at him, her blue and yellow eyes, not blood red and held and unquenched thirst for blood. "You've had enough air and wasted enough breath." She reached up and poked him in the head, her fingers staying there. "I'm going to- put you to sleep. You need it." Suddenly, his eye lids fluttered shut, and she released him, using her chakra strings to guide him to the cough, for his sleep. She sighed, a black orb in her hand. Guilt laced the air she exhaled, as she stared down at the unconscious Uchiha. She ran a hand through her bangs, her fingers tangling in her own uncommon locks.

"I'm such- a bitch to you. I am so sorry but-"She ate the orb in her hand- his memories, and leaned down, covering him up with a blanket. "Your love for me- is one-sided." She muttered, before turning on her heels and walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Lethal Dose

Chapter 7

Sasuke awoke to yelling. He sat up, in her room, looking next to him. Himino was nowhere in the room.

"You bitch!" Came a familiar voice- but this voice was shrill and untamed- unlike Himino's. He threw on a shirt and some pants, and opened the door, walking into the hallway, looking to the left, catching a glimpse of Himino falling to the floor. A red-haired female, stood over Himino, yelling like a banshee, "How dare you take Sasuke-Kun from me! You wench! You little slut! I know all about you! Who are you to toy with Sasuke-Kun?! You're nothing but a manipulative hag, you whore! You're lower than any skank!" The red-head snarled hatefully, venom and hate, coating every word ten times over. Himino got to her feet, and the red-head slapped her across the face. Himino did not respond to either assault. Not of words or physical. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, you tramp?!"

The red-head was one of the members of Sasuke's Team, Karin.

"…" Himino opened her mouth, her head to her right. She closed her teeth and smiled, Sasuke watched, as Himino looked at Karin. "Do you- feel good about yourself? Are you happy with your own lies? Or would you like to take another whack at me?" Karin's face turned red, as her anger grew, and she punched Himino in the stomach, but Himino caught her hand. "You're not that special. If you are bitten- your chakra is taken away, like blood to a leech, and you can locate people via chakra. But- with all your 'special abilities', you must have failed to notice me and my children. You are a fool to come into my home." Karin punched her in the face.

"Don't you dare preach me, you prostitute!" Karin snarled angrily, and Sasuke stepped into view.

"Karin, that's enough!" Karin shuddered, seeing Sasuke, Himino put her hand in Karin's face, grabbing her arm and forcefully lifting up the sleeve, before sinking her teeth into the girl's flesh. Karin shivered.

"Uh- un- nn-"Karin muttered, shivering, as she was quickly drained of chakra. Himino pulled out a black orb from her forehead, before releasing her. Karin's body fell limply to the ground. Himino looked at the orb, and it shrunk, before she popped it into her mouth like a jaw breaker, and ate it like a piece of candy.

"She just- stormed in- wanted to take you to where ever they were staying. I told her you were recovering. She's quite stubborn, actually- two-faced as well. She must be very happy with her insecurity-"Erik came in and picked her up, carrying her out of the house bridal style. "She scared little Shilo half-to-death with her face!" Himino said, glancing at her niece, who lay unconscious on the floor. Himino picked her up and put her in her room. "So, how about a cup of coffee, Uchiha? I'll even make it for you. What's your fancy? Black or do you like it with cream and sugar?" She asked, winking at him. "Made breakfast this morning-doesn't surprise me why bad things happen when I'm in a good mood. Well, you might as well take a seat and have some of what I made- it's not sweet or anything." Sasuke looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure? I mean- Karin is one of my teammates-"

"Uchiha, just have breakfast. If you don't, you'll get fatter and fatter than you already are."

"I'm- muscle fat-"Sasuke admitted.

"Keep telling yourself that, Uchiha." Himino said, fixing him a plate of what they had for breakfast, and sliding it to him on the table. "Eat up, Sasugay. Oh- and you can bring over those other two teammates for breakfast if you wish- give the girl some rest. She'll forget all about this tomorrow."

"I'll be going now, Mom!" Yami called, as she fixed herself a second plate.

"Your summoning scroll is under your nightstand. Grab that and I'll see you tomorrow, Yami." Sasuke watched, as Yami retreated back to his room, before he left the house. She set her own plate down and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, Uchiha! Wake the fuck up, fag!" He had zoned out- and she took this opportunity, to flip the 'playful' switch, and dab some golden maple syrup, on his right cheek. Her laughter bringing him back to reality, and the realization that it was hard to move half his face. He chucked.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Himino!" Sasuke grinned cheekily, smudging some grape jam on her lips "If you tag me again, you're gonna have to KISS IT OFF." He laughed and she giggled, bopping him in the face with more jam.

"Whatever!" She laughed, within minutes, they were having a childish fight, laughing, getting messy, and at one point, Sasuke tackled her to the floor, both messy and sticky with syrup and jam, still laughing like maniacs. Sasuke stopped and stared into her eyes, and eventually her laughing slowed down and she stared right back. Sasuke leaning in, kissing her cheek, completely licking off the jam from her cheek.

Himino turned her head to the side, and he reminded, "Remember, you have to kiss it all off." She blinked, before glaring at him, jam still on her lips. He leaned in and kissed her, licking and nibbling softly, until it was gone. She kicked him off, blushing.

"I'm going to take a shower-"

"Take me with you!" Sasuke cried childishly, making them both burst out laughing. "Seriously- I'm dirty too." She frowned, getting to her feet.

"No." She said, walking to her bedroom, shutting the door. She stripped of her sticky clothing and took yet another shower. Letting the hot water erase some of the icky fluid from her body. She sighed, so many damn problems. Himino tried to figure out things in the shower, as she washed herself, not noticing something washing her back. Suddenly, she felt something hit her ass- and it WASN'T the back of the shower stall. She gasped slightly, looking back. "SASUKE?!" Sasuke smiled slyly, hands on her hips- starch naked. She turned red, looking away, pointing to the bathroom counter. "Get out of the shower, Uchiha!"

"I need to take a shower anyways- and I'm all- sticky." He purred in her ear, making her blush harder.

"You're so gross!" She whined. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, chin resting on her right shoulder.

"Sorry. You look so much prettier when wet." Himino tried to ignore him and continue cleaning herself, pushing him away to wash the dirt out of her hair, but it was so hard when he clung like a leech. Especially when his fingers desired a taste of flesh, wanting to toss another pound of sin onto the slate she had just cleared. Those sinful hands here hard to ignore too, but the voice whispering plans of dominance in her ear, was not.

"Stop it, Sasuke." She muttered, knowing he heard, but it was pushed aside, his hands traveling below the waist. His other arm, wrapped around her waist, holding her against him, her hands rested on his arm, and she flinched, digging her nails into his arm, her face hot, and not from the water. "Stop fucking around, Uchiha!" She snarled, her head snapping to her right, making Sasuke look at her. He actually looked somewhat- sexy- when his hair was down, not up in that cockatoo-like hair style of his. So old.

"What? You don't like this? Didn't Alakrd use to touch you this way?" He asked in a tone that said, 'This is a natural thing for me.' Sasuke closed his eyes. "I have- always liked you. I was so mad- how you went out with Kabuto that one day, and not with me. I thought- that he'd take you away, so I ran to the park. Remember?" His hands had paused their search for foreboding goods, even for a moment.

"I get it. Its puppy love, isn't it?" Himino asked quietly, laughing to herself, before reaching over, and turning off the water. She stepped out, but Sasuke grabbed her, and pulled her back inside, closing the shower stall door, pinning her to the corner of the shower.

"This in NOT puppy love, Damn it! Why don't you believe me?" Suddenly, his scowl vanished, and turned into a mischievous smirk. "I'll even show you it isn't 'puppy love'." Himino shuddered, fear wrapping around her spine, as the Uchiha came closer.

"Sasuke- Sasuke, this shit is NOT funny. Get away from me, god damn it!" She snarled, as he lowered himself to her chest, hands on her hips, kissing her collar bone. "Stop it, Uchiha-"

"You verbally protest, but you don't fight back-"Sasuke chuckled, running his fingers through her bangs, before she punched him, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Go ahead and shower, but don't involve me." Himino snapped angrily, before going to her closet and changing. "Yami's brought it to my attention that you don't really have any clothes to wear." She glared at Sasuke, throwing him a towel. "I'll give you some cash to go buy yourself a new wardrobe. I need time to think." She said, leaving him there.

"Damnit." Sasuke grumbled, having missed the window of opportunity. He covered himself, and tried to follow her out- but he was electrocuted, when he touched the door. He could see through the frosted glass window on the door, that there was a sutra on the other side, making him growl. She locked him in! There was a note on the door that said. 'That's what you get, Uchiha. ~Himino' He growled

~& Konoha Shrine &~

Himino bowed, looking at the Priest, who sighed. "You have to stop coming here; you're not a child of this Religion." They said, as she looked down.

"Forgive me, Head Priest-" She apologized.

They looked up. "Your mind is clouded by your devotion to your past lover, and your uncertainty for another. What is this intrusion to you? A pest, possibly?" The Priest asked, sitting in front of her.

"He was once a classmate of mine, who constantly harassed me. But he has a crush on me-"

"It has developed into an obsession, and you're confused on what to do, yes?" The Priest asked her and she nodded. "…This boy- give him a chance. You've clung on the memory of Alakrd long enough, my dear." The Priest said, leaning forward, finger tips gently brushing the bottom of her jaw, lightly tilting her head up to see glowing golden eyes. "Its time to forget about him, Himino, he would've liked you to move on."

"HEY!" The two looked at the back of the Shrine room, and immediately Himino looked away, covering her face.

"Oh Dear Kami…" Himino said, as Sasuke ran in, stopping next to Himino.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend." Sasuke warned, but she abruptly stood up.

"Shut up, Uchiha. He's a Priest." Himino told him. "Now get the hell out, I'm praying, jackass!" She snarled, Sasuke glancing at her, before glaring at the Priest, who bowed.

"This is Alakrd, isn't it?" Sasuke asked her, keeping his eyes on the red-skinned, Religious Gown-wearing Priest, who's curved ram horns, were polished ivory. "You're a demon- how can you be a Priest?"

"I am not Alakrd, but his identical brother, Guval, pronounced Goo-V-al. True, I am a Demon, but I have redeemed myself. The Horns are a symbol of my Clan." They reached up, tugging a strange of his reddish brown hair. "Alakrd- his hair was black, but my hair is so dark, it seems black, when it is actually a dark, maroon color."

"Whatever, let's go Himino." Sasuke grumbled, Guval standing up, slipping his arms in their opposite sleeves.

"Allow her to finish her praying, please. But you are not allowed in here, so I will ask you to wait outside." He requested patiently, and Sasuke glared at him.

"You touch her again, and I'll kill you." Sasuke warned, leaning towards Himino, attempting to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned away, rejecting him. The Uchiha frowned, but, went outside and sat on his legs, outside the doors. He was silent, but tried to focus on the echoed words.

'_Child, you must release everything of your past love. Take a breath of fresh air. Deny not those of wounded souls, who request your assistance. Now go.' _

Himino walked out of the Shrine, looking at Sasuke, before shaking her head, and walking away. Sasuke got to his feet, and followed her. "Every time I try to do something for myself- you ruin it. I come to pray, and you even ruin THAT." She roughly grabbed his hair, tugging him down, making him grunt. "I should kill you now, for ruining my praying session!" She hissed hatefully, Guval standing at the doorway of the Shrine, looking at the couple, halfway down the long stairs. Himino released him, looking away. "Whatever."

"Admit it- you've got a crush on me." Sasuke grinned, but she ignored him, Guval smirked, as the Uchiha made moves on her constantly. The Priest, silently, prayed that the Uchiha would not make a mistake, to repel her. In such a hard time, she needed someone.


End file.
